


Pouting, tests, and jealousy

by 13579



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Male Squirting, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13579/pseuds/13579
Summary: Kalim almost gives Jamil a heart attack because he wanted to test his boyfriend's loyalty.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 38





	Pouting, tests, and jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a doujin I read

"Jamil~ Jamil~ Are you listening to me?" The young sultan whines, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for the food he requested. His dark haired boyfriend hums, plating the food and sliding it in front of him. "I heard you, habibi. You're going to Mostro Lounge tomorrow with Silver and then heading back the library to study for alchemy, right?" As expected, even when busy and occupied, Jamil never misses a beat. Sipping at a mug of tea, he slides it to the older boy, warning him about the temperature of the liquid. 

Watching as Kalim instantly ignores the warnings, Jamil takes the cup away from the now pained teen and moves to grab a sugar cube. Opening his moth by pressing down on the lower jaw, he slips the block of sweetness in, advising him to spread it evenly throughout his tongue. "Thanks..." Kalim says after having his tongue calm down, leaving residual sweetness behind. "You're not mad?" Raising a brow in confusion, the brunette crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in the chair. "No. Should I be?" Out of instinct, the ashen white haired boy shakes his head. "I mean," he continues, "As long as you come back to me, then there's no problem. I have trust in you." This left the otter blushing and shyly sipping at the tea as his snake boyfriend scrolled through MagiCam on his phone, occasionally looking up to check on the other.

Once he finishes his meal, the taller instantly picks up the plates to wash, noticing how the latter is shifting uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" He asks, snapping him back to reality. Though somewhat hesitantly, he explains that he needs to meet up with Ruggie to study for the upcoming Animal Communication quiz. Again, he is given the go ahead signal, leaving him scurrying out the dorm and towards the magic mirror hall. 

Texting the blond a quick message that he's coming over, he pockets the phone, not bothering to check if the message was read. 

Over in Savanaclaw, the hyena has his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck, pulling them closer together. Their lips stop short of each other's, letting their breaths mingle as they lightly brush their noses against one another's. A messy curtain of brown hair closes them off from the world as they enjoy this blissful moment with each other, a sliver of their usual lives which isn't shrouded in chaos. 

Gently, their lips meet in a chaste kiss. Humming into the kiss, the blond moves his hands to cup the brunette's cheek, thumb ghosting over the bottom of his scar. Their time together was interrupted when their ears flickered at the sound of footsteps approaching their room. "It's Kalim." Ruggie says, sitting up and waiting until the sound of his footsteps stop in front of the door, replaced by a rhythmic knock. 

"It's Kalim. Can I come in to talk for a little bit?" 

Leona groans while his boyfriend just chuckles. Draping his boyfriend's larger uniform shirt on, he responds with, "Sure come in" not caring that he hasn't finished buttoning up yet. 

"Oh sorry! Am I disturbing something? S-sorry it's fine. It can wait until tomorrow." The shortest in the room turns around upon seeing a half naked Leona and barely covered Ruggie, sensing the leftover sexy atmosphere. 

"Don't be shy now~ We're all experienced in this field~" Ruggie pulls him back to face them and tugs him into the room. "It's not like you haven't done something like this before." The taller says as he pushes him to sit on the shared bed. 

"So? What's wrong?" Leona drops his foot off the bed and lifts his head from where it was idly resting in the palm of his hand. "You having issues or something? Is he beating you? Ah~ He always seemed like that type." 

"Wh- No! Jami is as kind to me as ever!" Kalim defends, pulling at the hem of his shirt. "I-It's just that..." He chews at his bottom lip, twiddling his thumbs together. "Jamil never acts like how I expect him to, you know? Like, aren't boyfriends supposed to be a bit possessive and get jealous every now and then... He just agrees to what I say, never opposes, and swoons me with all his statements of 'as long as you come back to me' and 'I trust you'. I swear to god, you two, this isn't good for my heart." He rolls over to land on the lion's shoulder, getting a half assed head scratch in return. 

"Hmm~ So you're unhappy because Jamil doesn't get jealous and possessive?" Ruggie asks, receiving a shy nod in return. "Are you serious?! That's amazing! Get this guy just a bit jealous and you can kiss walking goodbye for a week." He points his thumb at his boyfriend, chuckling with he got a smug growl in return.

Shrugging, the blond suggest, "Maybe he just wants you to feel like you have freedom. I mean, it would make sense for him. He's been doing nothing but obeying orders and following instructions from the day he was born. This might be _his_ way of loving you." 

"Now that just makes me feel guilty..." He sighs, scratching his head through his turban. "But I'm sure that if it was like this with you, then Leona would be all over you." Turning towards the lion, he tilts his head. "Right?" 

"That's true... But deep in my mind, I know I shouldn't be. He **did** choose me after all. I'm the one he likes, why would I be jealous then?" Leona smirks, draping an arm around Ruggie and dragging his tongue across the younger's face. The smaller feline sighs and wipes the saliva off his cheek, ignoring his blush. "I'm really regretting my life choices here..." 

"At least you can tell he's saying the truth." Scarabia's dorm leader chuckles. "There seems to be no bluff in his words. He's being completely honest with you..." Tugging at the shaw from his dorm uniform, he sighs from the heat of Savanaclaw. It was hotter than his own dorm for god's sake! 

Getting off his lover's lap, he walks to the farthest edge of the edge, the two other personnel following him with his gaze, causing them to turn their bodies entirely to face him. "Then... If you want him to be honest about his feelings, I have an idea~ _Shishishi_ " 

"You do?" 

He smiles menacingly as he reaches out to push Kalim over. By instinct Leona caught him, propping the boy up so he was between his legs and leaning against his chest. To both parties' surprise, he started stripping off his shirt and crawled on top of the boy. "You're going to have sex with me." 

"HAH?!" Both dorm leaders screamed in surprise. "Are you serious?!"

"I have a plan~ Don't worry~" He waves his hand to dismiss the tension in the air. "First though," He trails a finger down the younger boy's chest. "We gotta get this pesky dorm uniform off." Seeing the panic in both their eyes, he kisses his boyfriend's forehead, "You can help and-" he kisses his friend's forehead "Have trust in my plan." 

"O-okay then..." Pulling his turban off, he removes his bracelets and bangles, kicks off his pants, and throws off his cardigan, shaw, and tank top. "I-Is this enough?" He looks at the couple with a heavy blush. 

"Yes, this is fine for now." Ruggie pushes him down again, trusting him to be caught by Leona. "So let me explain my plan. First we.... then we.... so then we can see how he reacts." 

"No offense. But is this actually gonna work?" The tallest asks, skepticism in his voice. "I dunno~" The other shrugs, moving to grab his friend's chin and forcing him to look into his own stormy grey eyes. "I hope so." He mutters before diving in to kiss him. 

Kalim tenses in surprise but opens his mouth to receive the tongue poking at his lips. Pale hands wander his chest, reaching his face and cupping it to deepen it further. Tears form in his eyes as he feels licking at the roof of his mouth and bottom of his tongue. His own Hands scramble to the hyena's head and back, griping on his hair and naked back as the prince moves so the two of them can fall onto the bed. 

Parting for air, a trail of saliva follows them. His hands fall to his sides as he heaves for air. "You're already so wrecked by a kiss," the hand which was once cupping his face is now wiping the drool off his face. "How long has Jamil been neglecting you?" The boy beneath him lets out a whine and shakes his head, implying that he isn't being neglected. "Ru-Ruggie... You're grinding against me." 

"Hmmm~ I am indeed. I'm taking these off." He hooks his fingers under the waist band of his underwear, pulling it down just enough to free his cock. A wolf whistle is followed by a snicker, "Yours is quite pretty. But you're soaking wet." 

"I-is that weird? Is it an issue?" His reply is a shake of the head. "I don't think so. I get this wet too~" Reaching down he toys with the slit while he lowers his head to suck on his nipple. "Ngh-Ru-Ruggie! St-stop!" As a response, he sucks harder and starts pumping his hand up and down. "It looks like it feels good, though. Does it feel good?" 

The little sultan nods rapidly, soft moans and mewls escaping his lips. "Tell Jamil to do this next time then-" Getting cut off abruptly, the blond feels his ear getting nibbled on as two arms sneak themselves around his torso, pulling him up to kneel.

"Leona-san..." He mutters before his boyfriend's hands start to brush over his nipples and wander down to his underwear, pulling them down. "I'm not going to touch Kalim, but I wanted to touch you." He purrs, rolling the nubs between his fingers as another hand slips down to play with his dick. 

"Hey Kalim." The boy tears his eyes away from the scene in front of him to meet the prince's eyes. "Do you wanna suck on his chest?" He smirks, as his younger boyfriend thrashes his head from side to side, saying no.

Either way, a smaller hand is placed on his chest and he feels a warm heat ghosting over his nipple, sucking and licking it. He moans loudly, arching his back and forcing his chest closer to the boy in front of him. "Wai- Leo-!" He can't stop himself as he cums hard, splashing onto Kalim's face, tail twitching erratically. He collapses onto his lover, panting and clawing at his chest, trying to keep himself from falling over.

"Sorry it got on your face..." he scoots closer to his friend, licking the white substance off his cheek. "Its fine," he responds, nuzzling into his licks. "I didn't think your chest was so sensitive... so cute..." Ruggie's eyes shoots open and he pushes him down onto the bed, spreading his legs apart. Sticking two fingers in his mouth, he starts to lube it up with saliva.

"Wh- you're really going to do this?!" 

"Uff courshe." He mumbles over his fingers. 

Slowly entering him, he pushes his fingers as far in as he can. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Nodding quickly, the shortest claws at the bed sheets as he's fingered open. "You're all loose~ Do you play with yourself or is this Jamil's doing?" 

"Ja-Jamil- Ang! Jamil doesn't let me play with myself..." 

"Mmm~ you're too obedient, Kalim." He pouts, pushing his fingers in deeper until a broken moan rips itself out of his throat. He sobs out another moan before a knock from the door, cuts through the noise. 

The couple smiles at each other before giving the signal. 'Finally.' They both think as Leona opens the door, revealing Jamil, arms crossed.

"I'll be taking Kalim back n-" 

Before he could finish, the lion grabs him and ties his arms behind his back using the discarded turban. The shorter brunette gives him a look of confusion as he's pulled into the room. "What the hell? Seriously? The moment I walk in?" 

"Hey, hey, don't be mad at me, alright? It's my idiot lover's orders." 

"I didn't know you were so good at tying knots. This a secret part of you or some shit?" 

"Blame Ruggie, he taught me. Anyways," he grabs the younger boy's chin, forcing him to look forward instead of backwards at him. "Look at that."

His eyes widen in anger and lust. "What the fuck..." Kalim has his bare chest pressed against the mattress, face buried in a pillow as the hyena thrusts into him. Muffled whines and moans leaked out as he looked up to face his boyfriend, ruby red eyes brimming with tears. 

"Jami~ Jami~" He cries out, reaching for him as a hard thrust from his friend cut him off. 

Jamil watches as Leona strips off his remaining clothes and gets behind the two other teens. He puts a condom packet up to his mates lips and has him tear it open. "I'll be gentle." He whispers into the beast ears, looking up and winking at the boy situated on the floor. 

Pushing in with one powerful push, the two beneath him moan out in unison. Grabbing onto Ruggie's chin, he twists his head to the side, giving him a kiss. Without another moment to spare, he started pounding into them. "Leona-san! Pl-please slow down! At this rate- Ah- Kalim'll cum~"

"St-stop! Ruggie no more... I-I only want Jamil..."

"Leona. Ruggie. I will fucking kill you if you don't get away from Kalim right away." His gaze darkened dramatically. 

The hyena sneers at him, pushing against him harder until he tips over the edge, cumming with a scream and dirtying the bed. 

"Shit. Over did it. Are you okay, Kalim? Can you sit up? I'll explain in a second, Jamil. I actually didn't expect him to cum." Though shaky, he was able to push himself up and cling onto the one behind him. "You see, your adorable boyfriend here came in tears saying that you wouldn't act jealous so he was worried that you weren't being truthful with your feelings. So in order to do that," he pushed open the boy’s legs, revealing a dildo stuck in his hole. "This is actually ours and it's one of the smaller ones that I used to use before I could take Leona-san so I didn't expect him to cum from it. But I guess he ended up cumming from that look on your face." He snickers as the younger boy hides himself in his friend's chest.

"Oh my goooood..." Jamil hides himself in his now untied hands. Watching as his boyfriend tries to close his legs, exclaiming that their position is embarrassing.

"I'm gonna take it out now, okay?"

"Y-yes please..."

"Hey hey, relax. I said Imma take it out. Why ya clamping down so hard?" 

"I can't help it..." he said between pants, clutching at the sheets.

"Hm~ is it rubbing somewhere good?" He chuckles, twisting the toy instead of pulling it out. "Do you like it that much? It's a knotting dildo, you see? Maybe you should date a beastman instead." 

He whines once again and shakes his head. "Jamil... Only Jamil..."

Said male flushes at this while another smirks again, his canines gleaming. "Then how about apologizing for getting off on my toy, huh? How about asking for him like usual, huh?"

"Jami~" He uses two fingers to open his entrance, gaping and clamping down on nothing. "I'm sorry for getting off on their toy, Jami... I want your cock.. I want it in my hole.. " Embarrassed, he looks to the side as Ruggie continues to hold his legs open.

Grabbing his arms, the brunette yanks him forward, catching him and instantly locking their lips together. "Mmph! Ngh!" The shorter pants into the kiss, scratching at the other's chest. Parting, they look at each other with hazy eyes. Tears blurring the edges. "Kalim..." He sniffles, tears dripping down to the boy beneath him. "I love you so much, you idiot." 

"I-I love you too..." Reaching up to wrap his arms around the back of his lovers neck, he pulls him down. "Do you really not mind me going with Silver?" He instantly looks to the side, grinding his teeth. "Jamil-" 

"OF COURSE I MIND, YOU COLLOSAL MORON!" 

Leona sighs and rubs his cheek against Ruggie's, not caring about the conversation. 

"HUH!?!? THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" 

Ruggie nuzzles back and allows the lion to groom him, licking his cheek repeatedly. 

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SEEM LIKE I WAS BEING SMOTHERING!!" 

Licking up to his beast ears, the oldest takes it in his mouth nibbling it gently. 

"SO WHEN I ASKED YOU TO NOT GO TO MOSTRO LOUNGE'S PARTY, I WAS BEING SMOTHERING?!" 

The hyena lets out a soft gasp, tilting his head to kiss him. 

"NO YOU SHOULD DO IT MORE! IF YOU DO IT THEN IT'S CUTE!" 

Softly brushing their lips together, they smile.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHY DO **I** HAVE TO BE HONEST BUT **YOU** DON'T?!" 

Pressing their bodies closer to each other, Ruggie wraps his legs around Leona's torso. 

"BECAUSE IF I'M HONEST THEN I SEEM LIKE A DICK! I WANT TO BE THAT COOL RELIABLE BOYFRIEND!"

A tongue slips into the younger's mouth, making him tangle his hands deeper into the soft brown hair.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, JAMIL! YOU'RE THE COOLEST PERSON I KNOW! DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY COOLER!" 

Cupping the pale cheeks in front of him, Leona gently runs his thumb over them. 

"HOW AM I COOL!? YOU'RE SO MUCH COOLER THAN ME!" 

Kissing once again, they fall onto the bed, the oldest hovering on top. 

"HE'S COOLER THAN ME, RIGHT?!" They ask simultaneously, looking to the couple beside them. 

"Leona-san is the coolest..." He mumbles, snuggling more into his neck, kissing up until he reaches the lower jaw. 

Following after, Scarabia's dorm and vice dorm lead fall onto the bed too. It didn't take long for it to escalate.

"Wai- slow down, please...." Kalim continues to bounce on his boyfriend's lap. "Hey Kalim... is it me or are you tighter today?" He slams himself in harder. "Ngh-! No-!" 

"Leo-Leona! Leona-san!" Ruggie is kneeling on the bed, facing the other couple as his hands are pulled behind him, keeping him upright. Running his tongue along his shoulder, he stops at the joining of the neck and shoulder, reeling his head back and biting down hard. "Leonaaa!" 

Kalim clamps down harder, seeing the mess that his friend has become, chanting the name of his lover and leaking onto the sheets, his cock bouncing with each thrust, slapping his stomach. 'Is that what I look like right now?! Oh god! I want them to watch us like I watch them!' He thinks. 

Before another thought can run through his mind, Jamil shoves him chest first onto the bed. "Don't clench so hard from watching them fuck, slut." He growls into his ear, making his eyes widened. "I'm the one fucking you right now!" Snapping his hips harshly, the young sultan cries out, clawing at the sheets.

"You're so... rough today - Ngh!- Are you- Ang! Are you...angry?" The hyena could barely look behind hm without succumbing to the pleasure of the harsh thrusts. "It's just-" He stops for a second, lowering him down until he flips over on the bed. "It was so amazing watching you be dominant with Kalim... but it feels weird!" The lion buries himself in he younger's neck. "You're supposed to mine and only mine..."

"Oh baby..." The blond cups his face to pull him up and look at his face. "I **am** yours. For ever, and ever..." He opens his arms towards him, and smiles. "Come and make me yours." Leaning down and pushing himself deep inside, they cling to each other as if their life was on the line. 

"I-I love you so much!" Ruggie cries, tears spilling over and wetting his cheeks. "I love you too! I love you so fucking much!" 

Flipping him onto the bed, Jamil basically folds Kalim in half, reaching into the deepest parts within his lover. "Please...Only let me be the one who holds you like this..." Tears well up in the light haired boy's eyes, "Of course... you're the only I want, Jami... The only one, forever and ever." 

The two brunettes pound into their partners, drenching them in sweat and precum. Shakily, Kalim reached out to his friend next to him, interlocking and holding onto each other's hands. Bumping their heads against one another, they nuzzle against each other, making their mates on top coo in adoration. 

"Holy fuck! Ruggie you're clamping down really hard. Are you gonna cum?" The response was a rapid series of nods and whimpers. "I-I'm cumming too! Jamil!"

Within a few more thrusts, they all cum at once, the two beneath splattering onto themselves while the ones on top release deep inside. Kalim and Ruggie turn to each other once again, opening their mouths and kissing each other deeply, letting the waves of the orgasm pass by. Suddenly, Ruggie moans out loudly, breaking the kiss and looks down. 

Leona smirks as he continued to rub the head of Ruggie's flaccid dick, licking his lips when he squirms against the mattress. "Show them what you can do, huh?" He thrashes his head from side to side, embarrassed and trying to say 'no'. Within a few minutes, clear liquid squirts out of him with a broken cry. Unlike his orgasm, he continued squirting long after the lion stopped teasing him. Gasps and spasms tears through his body every time more of that clear fluid dribbled out of him. When it all finally ends, his tail is drenched with his own juices. His chest and stomach is glistening, heaving from the previous pleasure. He's so covered that it looks as if he got caught in a rain storm. 

Rolling over, he faces Kalim's chest and latches on, suckling on the little buds. It was the latter's turn to start thrashing, begging for him to let go. Instead, the boy looks towards the viper and smiles, letting go to roll over and fall into the 2nd prince's embrace. Pulling his hair free from the ponytail, Jamil lowers himself to take the beast boy's place. "Ja-Jamil!" His arms fly to circle around his head, digging his fingers into the deep brown hair. Sneakily lowering his hands, the taller starts massaging his perineum, making him gasp and whine. "Stop! I-I'm gonna- Something's coming out!" 

Right after his warning, the same clear fluids shoots out. Sobbing as each wave of pleasure wakes over him, his hands reaches for his boyfriend's interlocking them weakly. Said boyfriend watches as the otter drifts in and out of consciousness. Sighing as he looks over, he sees Leona lightly grooming the smaller feline, laying with his arms around him and carefully dragging his tongue over the locks of dirty blond hair.

Smiling as he brushes his own fingers through the soft mop of white hair, he lies down, making a mental note to bring him back to Scarabia after their nap and to do the other couple's laundry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's short!


End file.
